Date
by GuardianDragon98
Summary: Takes place 3 months after HTTYD 2. Zenna realizes that she and Eret have yet to go on a proper date so they decide to go on one...not knowing that their friends have decided to spy on them. Story is better than summary!


**Super long one-shot here that I just wrote for fun! Just a little heads up, my HTTYD: Frozen Fire update is still in the works but, hopefully, I can post it this weekend. Through the Eyes of a Striker, maybe on Friday. Milestones may take another week. Either way, enjoy this sweet story.**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

 **Date**

 **(AKA "How to Fail at Spying")**

"You wanna go on a date?"

Zenna's voice was loud and clear in the Great Hall, reaching the ears of Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs and the Twins. Looking from across the table, they could see the Dragon Doctor and Eret, Son of Eret, talking. The Twins immediately took an interest and exchanged mischievous smiles. Fishlegs looked up from the Book of Dragons. Snotlout smirked and readied his spyglass. Hiccup and Astrid, on the other hand, looked at each other curiously before looking back at the couple sitting at the far edge of the table.

"You've been here for three months now, Eret. It just occurred to me that we haven't really gone on a proper date. So how about it?" Zenna asked her boyfriend, her one violet eye shining with hope. Eret smiled at her and said, "Sure." And Zenna practically grinned from ear to ear.

"Meet me at my house in an hour," Zenna instructed the former dragon trapper before leaving the Great Hall, skipping all the way. Eret chuckled and went back to finishing his lunch.

* * *

"You guys hear that? They're going on a date!" Ruffnut whispered to the gang excitedly. "Now's our chance to see what they do when they're alone together," Tuffnut rubbed his hands gleefully. "Wa-wait, you mean _spy_ on them?!" Fishlegs asked in a hushed voice, eyes wide in horror. "Oh, this is gonna be good…" Snotlout had a mischievous smile on his face.

Hiccup and Astrid were both unsure whether to support their friends or tell them off, but they had to admit…they were curious on what kind of date Zenna and Eret were going to have.

"Come to think of it, we don't really know that much about them as a couple. Maybe seeing them on an actual date can help us understand how their relationship really works," Astrid said thoughtfully. "That's true…I've been asking Zen's parents about her relationship with Eret and all they've given me are vague answers…" Hiccup nodded in agreement.

"Chief, you're not really gonna go through this are you?" Fishlegs asked worriedly. "Oh, come on, Fishlegs! This is our chance to finally see Zenna break her tough shell and see her girly girl side," Snotlout told him. "Girly girl?" Ruffnut raised an eyebrow at him. "Zen _is_ a bit of a tomboy…" Tuffnut mused.

"Isn't this a violation of their privacy…?" Fishlegs mumbled, but his friends were no longer listening.

* * *

An hour after lunch, Eret made his way over to Zenna's house with Skullcrusher. Stryka came out of the house, tackling the former dragon trapper to the ground! Skullcrusher bowed to Stryka as she playfully licked Eret's face. "Hahaha! Okay…! Okay…! Okay, good to see you too!" Eret laughed as Zenna came out. Stryka then let Eret go and happily plodded over to Zenna.

"Wow…" Eret breathed out in amazement.

Zenna was wearing a sleeveless lilac dress with a red sash paired with brown boots. "Yeah…my Mom found out that I was going on a date and _insisted_ that I wear something nice," Zenna giggled. Eret blushed, looking at his clothes. He was wearing the outfit he usually wore everyday and there was no doubt that Stryka had done a good job in making him look like a mess. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I must look ridiculous…" he muttered sheepishly. Zenna smiled at him and handed Eret a towel to wipe Stryka's drool. "Well I think you look really handsome…not covered in dragon spit," she said. Once Eret had cleaned himself up, he got on Skullcrusher.

"Where to, miss?" he asked in a gentlemanly tone. Zenna grinned and mounted Stryka. "To the place where it all began," she said simply. "And where would that be?" Eret asked, smiling. "Just follow me and Stryka, Eret. You'll see," Zenna replied and had Stryka take off first, Skullcrusher following right behind them.

* * *

"Hurry up before we lose them!" Snotlout hissed as he got Hookfang to follow at low altitude. Hiccup and Toothless sped up, making sure to keep out of sight along with the others. "What did Zen mean by _'the place where it all began_ ', Hiccup?" Ruffnut asked the young Chief. Hiccup knew exactly where Zenna and Eret were headed. "The very place where everything changed," he said enigmatically. "And where is that supposed to be?" Tuffnut asked, still not getting it. Astrid sighed and rolled her eyes. "You muttonheads, he's talking about…"

* * *

" _The Cove_."

Eret looked around the secluded haven with wide eyes. To think that this was where the end of the war between Berk and the dragons began, this small hidden oasis in Raven Point on the perpetually cold island of Berk…

"This is where Hiccup and I met Toothless and Stryka. This is where we bonded with them, trained them…and just became the best of friends with them. What do you think?" Zenna grandly gestured to their surroundings, smiling. "It's beautiful. Quiet, too…" Eret remarked while Skullcrusher and Stryka played tag around the Cove's canyons.

"That's why it was a strategic place for us to escape to after training. Nobody suspected us of harboring the unholy offspring of Lightning and Death themselves here for a month and a half. Well…until Astrid came and found out," Zenna said, laughing a bit. "Okay, now I'm curious. How'd you and Hiccup manage to befriend two of the most feared dragons in the entire world here?" Eret asked, interested to learn more.

* * *

Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs and the Twins had their dragons go and hide while they, themselves, hid amongst the rocks. Fishlegs nervously gulped and said, "Guys, this is a bad idea…If they see us, we're dead!" earning a quick jab to the ribs from Snotlout who was trying to listen.

Hiccup and Astrid paid no attention to the two nor did they notice the Twins trying to shove each other out of their hiding place because they were too busy watching the couple currently in the Cove.

* * *

"Hell, no, you did _not_ ," Eret's face was aghast as Zenna told him of how she and Hiccup bravely ate fish Toothless and Stryka threw up for them. "Hell, yeah, I _did_. Apart from befriending a Night Fury, I count eating regurgitated fish that came from a Night Fury's stomach and not getting sick as one of my biggest achievements," Zenna grinned as Stryka came over to her and purred, wanting to be scratched. "That is both courageous and disgusting," Eret told her as Skullcrusher plodded over to him and nudged him with his nose.

"Then, after that rather unpleasant experience, Hiccup and I started drawing their likeness in the dirt. Toothless and Stryka decided to copy us, an intricate dance that involved avoiding stepping on our dragons' artwork followed and, the next thing we both knew, we had their snouts pressed into our palms and our forbidden friendship was formed," Zenna shrugged, smiling wistfully at the memories. Eret smiled gently at her. "That must have been an amazing experience…" he said. "It was…and the first flight…Holy Shields, it was just so surreal to be so high up in the sky…" Zenna sighed happily.

Astrid then leaned forward a bit when she heard Eret ask, "You said that Astrid was the first one to discover your secret. How'd that turn out?" while Zenna laughed, "Oh, she tried to run back to the village and squeal on us but, luckily, Hiccup had Toothless kidnap her."

Eret's amber brown eyes widened as he put two and two together and smacked his hand against his forehead. "So _that's_ where she got the idea of kidnapping _me_! I should have known that Hiccup would influence her!" he exclaimed. Now it was Zenna's turn to be surprised. "Wait, she _kidnapped_ you?" she asked, her one violet eye wide. Eret nodded, pursing his lips. "Yeah, she basically had Stormfly snatch me right off my ship and play fetch with me," he said dryly. Zenna knew what Eret meant by ' _play fetch_ ' and frowned. "Oh, I am so going to have a nice long chat with Astrid after this…" she said, her one violet eye glinting with anger.

Hiccup forced back a chuckle as he sneaked a glance at his Milady who had paled slightly.

Then Eret whispered something into Zenna's ear, making the one-eyed Dragon Doctor giggle. What was so funny, the others didn't know.

"Okay, so far they're just talking… _Booorriiinnnggg!_ " Tuffnut groaned before Ruffnut stuffed her fist into his mouth, effectively shutting her brother up.

"Let's just go, guys…I really don't feel right about doing this…" Fishlegs said nervously. Hiccup and Astrid were both about to agree when they heard Zenna ask, "By the way, Eret, what do you think of the team? You've been spending time with them so I assume you like them."

Everyone, including Fishlegs, was immediately interested and waited for the former dragon trapper's view on them.

Eret looked thoughtful and then asked, "Should I give each one an assessment?" to which Zenna shrugged. "If you want then. Start with Hiccup," she suggested. "Hiccup…hmmm…he's a good man. Not like his father but he's definitely got the makings of a good Chief. Smart, too. Although I have to say that his determination to fly like a dragon with that wing suit of his is walking a fine line between brilliant and insane," Eret said, chuckling a bit.

"I told you the flight suit's a ridiculous idea!" Astrid whispered to Hiccup, a triumphant smile on her face. Hiccup merely rolled his emerald green eyes at her and smiled. Zenna was happy to find out that Eret thought good of her surrogate brother and smiled. "Oh, thank gods…If you didn't like my surrogate brother, I wouldn't know what to do," she said in relief. "How can I not like him? He's the one who took care of you for the past 12 years. I have a lot to thank Hiccup for and, honestly, it is a great honor and privilege to serve him," Eret smiled. "Good to know. Now, how about Astrid? What's the first thing that comes to your mind when you think of her?" Zenna asked coyly.

" _Scary_ ," Eret blurted out. Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut both began to laugh softly while Hiccup and Fishlegs offered Astrid sympathetic looks. Astrid was blushing furiously. Was that how Eret really viewed her…?

" _But_ , in a good way. I mean, sure, she kidnapped and terrorized me and all but…when I think about it…she's the reason why I decided to change my mind about dragons. If Stormfly hadn't protected me back then, I would have never gained the courage to stand up to Drago. Astrid's a pretty big part of my redemption and I'm really grateful. That and she's really good with an axe. Makes me think twice about messing with her," Eret added, making Astrid feel a whole lot better.

"Interesting. Snotlout?" Zenna raised an eyebrow. "Brave, a good fighter…arrogant, way cockier than me, annoying, acts like an idiot sometimes, stupid, I can see why Hookfang roasts his rump almost every day…shall I continue?" Eret grinned as he counted Snotlout's characteristics on his fingers. Zenna laughed out loud and slapped her knees. "Yep, that's Snotlout alright!" she giggled.

"Why that…that…that…! UGH!" the Jorgenson griped, unable to come back with a good retort, much to the amusement of his friends.

"How about Fishlegs?" Zenna inquired. Eret casually said, "Well, he's a bit shy. But his knowledge about dragons is incredible. And you should have seen him tackle one of Drago's soldiers when we were about to walk the plank. The poor soul didn't stand a chance against his bulky weight. It was cool."

Fishlegs felt his confidence get boosted and he held his chin up a little bit higher at Eret's words.

"And the Twins?" Zenna asked curiously. "Tuffnut's a crazy fellow but he's pretty funny. I like hanging out with him sometimes. His ideas for pranks? Genius. Ruffnut…uhm…she's…okay…" Eret said, sounding a bit uncertain with his last sentence. While Tuffnut was grinning, Ruffnut looked a bit sad. "She's not bothering you again, is she?" Zenna sighed. "Not bothering me, actually, but she still doesn't quite have a good grasp on the term… _personal space_ …" Eret admitted sheepishly. "She means well, Eret. And she's got a good heart," Zenna reassured him. "Yeah, I know. I heard she once cut off her braids to save an injured Scauldron from wild Changewings. Is that true?" Eret asked her.

"He wants to know about Scauldy!" Ruffnut immediately cheered up and listened intently.

"Yeah, Scauldy would have died on Changewing Island if Ruffnut hadn't cut her hair. Scauldy broke a wing and we fashioned a splint for it but we didn't have enough rope and vines to bind the whole thing. But, then, Ruff cut off her signature braids and we were able to get Scauldy back to the water," Zenna explained. "That's amazing," Eret said admiringly, making Ruffnut giddy.

"Yeah, Ruffnut's pretty cool. By the way, did the others tell you about Tuffnut's crush on me?" Zenna asked, smiling. Tuffnut immediately tensed and nervously gulped, "Oh, I am so screwed…" while Eret's brow furrowed in confusion. "Tuffnut has a crush on you?" he asked, surprised. " _Had_ , actually. I let him down easy after we got caught in a netter trap. We also met up again with Torch, this Typhoomerang Hiccup and I befriended back when he was still a baby. He's all grown up now," Zenna told him.

"You told him about me?" Eret smiled slightly. "Almost…to be honest, I wasn't ready to tell anyone about you…I just wasn't sure how they would react," Zenna admitted, cheeks turning pink. "So I was your little secret?" Eret smirked, inching closer to Zenna. "Yeah…" the one-eyed Dragon Doctor smiled shyly at him.

Tuffnut visibly sighed with relief, catching Stryka and Skullcrusher's attention. Quickly the other Riders ducked as the two dragons glanced in their direction. Stryka and Skullcrusher looked at their Riders, who both smiled at them. Seeing that Zenna and Eret weren't feeling bothered or anything, they decided to trust them and relax as well.

"So, all in all, what do you think of the gang?" Zenna asked, smiling gently. Eret grinned. "They're a crazy bunch, I'll admit. But, you know what? They're the closest thing I've come to regard as family ever since Da died. I really like them," he told his girlfriend.

At Eret's words, Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs and the Twins couldn't help but smile. They never really told Eret directly but they really like him too. Zenna then stood up and dusted off her dress. "I know another place to continue this date. Follow me!" she proclaimed, getting on Stryka and flying off. "Hey, wait up!" Eret shouted, mounting Skullcrusher and following the two girls.

* * *

"Let's go!" Hiccup said, mounting Toothless. "Alright, even the Chief's in!" Snotlout whooped as he got on Hookfang. "Does anyone still remember the importance of privacy?" Fishlegs shook his head, but followed his friends nonetheless on Meatlug. Making sure to stay hidden in the clouds, the Riders saw that Zenna, Stryka, Eret and Skullcrusher were headed for…

* * *

" _Dragon Island!_ "

Landing on the rocky shore, Skullcrusher and Stryka both noticed the number of wild dragons roosting around the cliffs. Skullcrusher thought that it would be fitting for the wild dragons to know that the female Alpha had arrived and let loose a mighty roar! "Whoa! Skullcrusher, what's gotten into you?" Eret looked at his dragon and noticed that several wild dragons had flown over to him, his Rumblehorn, Zenna and Stryka. The wild dragons took one look at the one-eyed dragoness and immediately bowed down in respect.

"Oh, I see…Skullcrusher was just telling the dragons that a new Queen's in town," Zenna smiled before showing Eret the bleached bones of the Red Death. "Wow…those are some scary bones…" the former dragon trapper said, nervously touching the skull and retracting his hand back as if the bones of the long dead dragon would suddenly come to life and attack.

"You should have seen when those bones still had flesh on them. The Red Death was ginormous! And she was such a tyrant, gobbling up any dragon that didn't bring her enough food. She was the reason why the dragons raided Berk. But, after Stryka and I helped Hiccup and Toothless bring her down…Ha! Who's the Queen now, you pile of bones?" Zenna laughed, climbing up to the top of the Red Death's skull with Stryka and striking a victory pose. Eret laughed, knowing how fond Zenna was of doing the silliest things.

But then he remembered the stories Edgar and Henna had told him.

When Zenna and Stryka came down from the skull, Eret's face was unusually solemn. "Eret, what is it?" Zenna cocked her head to the side. Eret looked apprehensive but finally asked, "D-did it hurt when they…when they took out your eye?"

Stryka warbled in confusion while Zenna noticed that Eret had fixed his gaze on her eye patch. "Well, it probably would have if I'd been conscious…But, luckily, I was out cold the whole time so I didn't feel any pain…" she mumbled, gently stroking Stryka's head.

Eret nodded slowly and looked at the bones littered around the ground. He could almost imagine the behemoth roaring and spewing fire everywhere as well as Hiccup, Toothless, Zenna and Stryka firing those two plasma blasts that ended the evil Queen. But he could also imagine Zenna and Stryka crash landing onto the hard, rocky ground…and the two of them both lying there, their right eyes completely damaged beyond repair and blood streaming from their eyeholes…

"You're so brave…" he found himself mumbling, catching Zenna's attention. Zenna blushed slightly at her boyfriend's comment. "Oh, come on…I'm not always brave…" she said shyly. "Yes, you are. So is Stryka. You two were willing to risk both of your lives to save the two sides that were once at odds with each other. That shows true bravery," Eret told her, gently cupping the right side of Zenna's face in his hand. He gently brushed his thumb over the leather eye patch and looked at Zenna apprehensively. "C-can I…?" he stuttered. Zenna realized that she had never shown Eret her scar and nodded silently.

Eret carefully took the eye patch off Zenna's face…and stared at the faint white scar where Zenna's right eye should have been.

It wasn't a gruesome-looking scar but the fact that Zenna's upper and lower right eyelids had been sewn up after the eye had been taken out made Eret feel guilty. Would things have gone differently back then if he had been there to protect Zenna? It looked like he would never know…

Then, hesitating, Eret gently brushed his thumb against the scar. All at once, Zenna felt her breath catch in her throat and she let out a soft gasp. Compared to other people's touch, the feeling of Eret _touching_ her scar made shivers go down her spine and it felt good… _really_ good…

Upon seeing Zenna gasp, Eret quickly drew his hand back. But Zenna surprised him by letting out a keening whine, not wanting him to stop touching her scar. "Don't let go…" the one-eyed Dragon Doctor whispered. Eret was slightly surprised but gently brushed his thumb over Zenna's scar again, eliciting a happy sigh from his girlfriend.

* * *

"Oooohhh…I see some romantic stuff happening…" Ruffnut said giddily, peering through Snotlout's spyglass. "But no intense stuff?" Snotlout whispered as he and Fishlegs held her up. The gang had decided to spy from a low portion of Dragon Island, where they had to stand on either their dragon's backs or each other's shoulders to do any actual spying. "Nah, they're just standing there…Oh, now they're leaving!" Ruffnut reported. "Where are they going this time?" Astrid wondered out loud. "It looks like they're headed back to Berk…Come on, before we lose sight of them!" Hiccup said, prompting everyone to get on their dragons.

* * *

"Okay, last stop before we head back to the village. Dragon Tooth Mountain, one of the highest places on Berk _and_ a prime location for Dragon Boarding," Zenna grinned as she and Eret had their dragons settle on the snowy peak. "Whenever it gets hot out, we always head out here to play in the snow. The dragons really enjoy it up here, too," Zenna smiled, seeing Stryka and Skullcrusher roll around in the fluffy powder.

"Speaking of snow, wanna hear a joke?" Eret grinned coyly. "Okay, go ahead," Zenna smiled, deciding to humor her terrible jokester of a boyfriend. "What has green eyes and is black and white, and black and white, and black and white again?" Eret asked, hoping that he could get Zenna to laugh for real this time. Zenna raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "A Night Fury rolling down a snowy mountain," Eret answered. Skullcrusher let out a loud snort in amusement while Stryka, feeling just the tiniest bit offended, smacked Eret in the face with her tail. _That_ got Zenna to laugh.

"Hahaha, very funny…" Eret said sarcastically, but was smiling as he said it.

* * *

While their dragons played in the snow, the other Dragon Riders watched as Zenna and Eret got on their dragons and challenged each other to a Dragon Boarding race. Snotlout and the Twins were currently complaining on how they still hadn't caught the two in doing anything newsworthy, Fishlegs was still trying to persuade the team to leave Zenna and Eret be while Hiccup and Astrid, on the other hand, were beginning to understand just what sort of relationship their two friends had.

From what they had seen so far, Zenna and Eret were completely comfortable with just talking to each other about any topic under the sun and playing. No make-out sessions ( _Hiccup and Astrid were fairly sure that Zenna and Eret had crossed that out of their dating to-do list ever since_ _ **they**_ _began interrupting_ _ **their**_ _moments_ ), serious stuff that could get them in trouble…all pure and innocent fun like kids would usually have.

"They _were_ pretty young when they fell in love with each other, that's what Zen's parents told me…" Hiccup whispered to Astrid. "I guess their relationship as kids hasn't changed a bit," Astrid said thoughtfully as they watched Eret and Zenna zoom by their hiding spot on their dragons.

* * *

"This like sand boarding only cooler!" Eret yelled out excitedly as Skullcrusher zoomed down the slope. "Yo-di-le-hi-yo-di-le-hi-hooooo!" Zenna yodeled as she and Stryka zoomed on ahead of the boys. Suddenly, Stryka hit a rough patch of ice and began spinning out of control! "Uh-oh…" Eret gulped before he and Skullcrusher barreled right into Zenna and Stryka! "Holy Shiiieeeelllldddsss!" Zenna hollered as she and Eret were thrown off their dragons' backs and began to roll down the mountain!

"Oh, my gods!" Astrid squeaked as she and her friends watched the young couple finally land in a large pile of snow at the bottom of the slopes. Hiccup anxiously held his breath and prayed to all the gods and his dad, Stoick, that both Zenna and Eret were alright…

Eret groaned, slowly getting up and shaking the snow out of his hair. Apart from feeling cold, he was unharmed. Then a small whimper directed the former dragon trapper's attention to Zenna, who was clutching her right foot with a pained expression on her face. "Zenna! What's wrong?" Eret asked, rushing to her side. "My ankle…" Zenna winced, trying to get up but sank back down to the snowy ground in pain.

Quickly Eret used his Rumblehorn call ( _which he had learned from Fishlegs_ ) to get Skullcrusher to come over to him along with Stryka. Seeing her Rider in pain, Stryka bounded over to her and tenderly licked Zenna's face. "Let's head back to the village…" Eret murmured and, gently, carried Zenna up bridal-style. Zenna felt the pain in her right ankle flare up again and she whimpered, burying her face in Eret's chest.

"It's alright, Zenna…You're gonna be okay…" Eret whispered. Zenna bit her lip to stifle a cry and nodded. Carefully, Eret got on Skullcrusher. "To Gothi's, mate," he instructed. Bellowing, Skullcrusher took flight, with Stryka following him. As Eret and Zenna left Dragon Tooth Mountain, so did Hiccup, Astrid and the other Riders.

* * *

Gothi had examined Zenna's ankle and drew runes in the dirt. Eret scrunched up his brow, trying to make heads or tails of it. "Uh…I don't understand chicken scratches," he said dumbly, earning a solid whack to the head from Gothi's staff. That's when Hiccup and the rest of the Dragon Riders came inside the healer's house.

"Those aren't chicken scratches, Eret," Astrid pointed out while Fishlegs translated the runes scrawled on the dirt. "You okay, Zen?" Hiccup asked worriedly. "Yeah, my ankle's just a little sore…" Zenna mumbled, grimacing from the pain. "It's just a sprained ankle. Gothi says to just stay off that foot for a few days," Fishlegs successfully translated.

Eret breathed out a sigh of relief as Gothi handed him a roll of bandages and gestured with her staff to help Zenna. The former dragon trapper did so without question, carefully removing Zenna's right boot and wrapping her foot in banadages. "Ouch…" Zenna whimpered as Eret moved her foot a bit so he could fully wrap her sprained ankle. "Sorry…" the former dragon trapper apologized and gently brushed a strand of hair over Zenna's ear.

All the while everyone else was watching intently. Then Zenna looked at them and smirked.

"How convenient that you guys stopped by here…So…how'd you find our date? Anything newsworthy?" she asked with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut all stared at them with their jaws dropping open. Gothi merely smiled and shook her head in amusement.

"You guys _knew_?!" all six Dragon Riders exclaimed in shock. "I overheard you lot talking in the Great Hall during lunchtime. I told Zenna about it when we were at the Cove earlier," Eret informed them, smirking. "That's what you were giggling about?" Tuffnut asked Zenna who smiled and nodded.

" _Da-da-da! They'wre dwead!_ " Stryka warbled, laughing a dragon laugh along with Skullcrusher.

"I told them not to!" Fishlegs whimpered, fearing punishment. "Relax, we're not going to kill you," Zenna rolled her eye at them. "We were just curious about your relationship, that's all…" Hiccup mumbled sheepishly. "Why would our relationship interest you guys anyway?" Eret asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion. "You two have been in a relationship since you were _kids_! We just wanted to know how you two usually spent time together…" Astrid told him and Zenna.

Zenna smiled and laughed. "Well, Astrid, what all six of you saw today _was_ how Eret and I usually spent our time together. We were only kids for Thor's sake. What? You thought we were already sitting in the tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g?" she asked, giggling. "Technically, Zen, we had our first kiss when were eight and thirteen, respectively," Eret reminded her.

"Ha! Your first kiss was with an eight-year-old?" Snotlout laughed before gulping as everyone else glared at him. "For your information, 'Lout, that eight-year-old was _me_ ," Zenna deadpanned. Stryka waddled over to Snotlout and promptly smacked him with her wing.

"So…your whole childhood relationship was just fun and games?" Hiccup asked carefully. "Yep." "Pretty much." Both Zenna and Eret nodded. A few minutes of awkward silence passed before Gothi cleared her throat and pointed to the door.

"Oh! W-well, we'll…we'll leave you two alone now…S-sorry we-we interrupted anything…! Okay, bye!" Hiccup stuttered, quickly ushering the other Riders out.

Zenna and Eret looked at each other and laughed. "I was right…your friends _are_ a crazy bunch," Eret chuckled. "You'll get used to their craziness, Eret…" Zenna giggled as she rested her sprained ankle on a pillow. "I think I already am," Eret smiled gently at her.

Gothi could see that the young couple needed some privacy and, smiling to herself, left to go feed her Terrible Terrors. Seeing that they were finally alone, Eret and Zenna both got comfortable and started exchanging soft, little kisses. "Sorry I had to cut our date short…" Zenna whispered as Eret gently took off her eye patch. "It's alright…" the former dragon trapper whispered back, gently kissing her scar. Zenna purred and pressed her forehead to Eret's. "For our next date, _I'm_ gonna be the one to ask you out," Eret smiled.

Smiling, Zenna snuggled her head against Eret's chest. "Okay…" she said softly as Eret ran his fingers through her hair.

"You wanna know something?" Eret asked her. "What is it?" Zenna asked, looking up at him. "I'm really blessed to have a girlfriend like you and a new crazy family…After all I've done…you guys still care about me…" Eret replied, smiling gratefully. "And I'm super blessed to have a great boyfriend like you, Eret. I love you," Zenna sighed. The former dragon trapper smiled widely and gently pressed his lips to the one-eyed Dragon Doctor's in a sweet, passionate kiss.

"And I love you, too, Zenna… _forever_."

* * *

 **What do u guys think? Give me your craziest reviews. Flames will be used to grill fish XD**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


End file.
